


Head in the Clouds but my Gravity's Centered

by dftreaper



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Frottage, Hair Kink, M/M, PWP, Roman has a lot of feelings about Seth, Size Difference, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dftreaper/pseuds/dftreaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm, sexy morning in bed for Roman and Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head in the Clouds but my Gravity's Centered

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have done this without the incredible Nik, in whom I have a friend and fellow Shield obsessor. Title from "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood.

Roman wakes up in bed alone, like he usually does. Seth is already up, probably almost finished with his work-out routine. Roman blearily glances at the clock and decides, given what the last few months have been like, that he deserves to sleep in. So he pulls the covers up higher around his shoulders, rubs his face deeper into the pillows, and slips back into sleep. 

Roman is pulled into wakefulness when the mattress dips beneath his hip, tipping him toward Seth, hanging over him and still flushed from his work-out and the shower it smells like he took afterwards.

“Good morning,” Seth smiles. 

Roman just grunts, squinting his eyes against the light in their room, reaching out with a sleep-weak grip to pull Seth down across his chest. Seth lets himself be arranged, so that he’s eventually resting his cheek against Roman’s collarbone, settling into Roman’s arms around him and feeling the gentle rise and fall of Roman’s breath beneath him. 

Roman feels like he’s in an oven, warm and pliant in their blankets, sleep-warm and with Seth on top of him, skin still hot across his shoulders from his shower. He pulls Seth a little closer to him, rubbing his face against Seth’s hair and running his hands over Seth’s back and sides, just feeling him in every way he possibly can, letting himself have this small moment before he has to get up. In the quiet of their room he can hear his hands moving over Seth’s skin, the gentle rhythm of Seth’s breath and he savors the momentary warmth of it, the grounding weight of having Seth’s body resting against his and pressing him down into their bed. It seems like they never get this, sometimes, their lives a mess of seeing each other constantly and then going days without, and so Roman tries his best to memorize these moments, where he can feel Seth’s hair tickle his skin, feel their ribs pressing together as they breathe and the dull thumps of their hearts. Roman takes a deep breath in, trying to stay relaxed as long as possible, and he breathes in the smell of their bed, so familiar and comfortable to him now that he doesn’t think he would ever want to live without this. 

“Mmm,” Seth hums, his voice vibrating against Roman’s chest. “Very good morning.” Roman feels Seth stretch under his hands, and then Seth props his elbows on either side of Roman’s head, brushing their noses together. 

“Morning,” Roman says, voice still rough with sleep. He shifts his hands, one sliding up and into Seth’s hair, under his bun, and the other down to rub over his ass, and pulls Seth in even tighter, kissing him slowly. 

Seth hums again, smiling for a moment before he presses into Roman’s kiss, working his fingers into Roman’s hair, warm and soft against his fingers. He tightens his grip, bringing Roman’s head off the pillow so that Roman has to kiss him harder. Roman groans a little, feels like Seth won’t let him go until he’s finished getting everything he can from Roman’s mouth, so he grips harder to the back of Seth’s head and uses the hand that’s gripping Seth’s ass even tighter now to grind their hips together.

“Are you awake yet?” Seth teases, smiling when he feels Roman’s calf wrapping around his.

“Maybe,” Roman grins, making sure to smile at Seth just a second too long before he heaves up and over, using their twined legs to help pull Seth under him. He smiles at Seth’s startled gasp, grinning when Seth pretends like it didn't happen.

“Oh really?” Seth raises his eyebrows, smirking, and Roman can feel Seth’s fingers creeping over his sides and up onto his bare back, ghostly fingers tickling over the edges of his sleeve and where the tips of his hair rest against his skin. 

“Mhm,” Roman hums triumphantly, dipping down to take Seth’s lips in a slow kiss, settling down onto his elbows so he can be closer to Seth, feeling their breath heating the space left between them. Seth sighs into the kiss, arching up, fingers clutching now instead of wandering. 

Roman loves this, the slick feeling of Seth’s lips moving against his own, so he settles in, letting Seth take some of his weight. He reaches up and flips his hair over to one side, letting it fall in a curtain around them, blocking the bright morning light from entering their little bubble. Instead of resting his arm on the bed again, Roman wraps his hand around the back of Seth’s neck, arching it and holding him still for Roman's kiss. 

Seth moans for him and opens his lips wider, almost asking for Roman to kiss him harder, to press him into the bed and Roman is addicted to making Seth this way, this tiny thing who feeds off the pleasure that Roman gives him. It's an altogether different power than he has in the ring, than Seth has in the ring, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything. 

It’s heady, the way that Seth is arching into him, rubbing their chests together and clutching at Roman’s back and head in turn, like he can’t make up his mind. It’s making Roman feel hot all over, more than he already was. He can feel sweat beading at his hairline, a combination of the feverish heat that Seth always stirs in him and their panting breaths, rushed out between urgent kisses. Roman puts all his weight on his elbow and clutches Seth’s neck harder, bringing his other arm down, jamming his hand under Seth’s back to squeeze around the flexing muscle of Seth’s ass, pulling their hips together roughly.

Seth breaks their kiss on a groan, his head tipping back and giving Roman perfect access to the long expanse of his neck. Roman doesn’t miss his chance, dipping down to latch his mouth to the most sensitive parts of Seth’s neck, behind his ear and along his jaw.He presses his teeth gently into Seth’s skin, feeling the way that Seth strains under him because he wants it so bad, for Roman to mark him up and touch him everywhere, and Roman knows they can afford it now, for him to make marks with his teeth and fingers; they don’t have to be anywhere else but here with each other for days. He lets his lips run over Seth’s neck, pressing soft kisses to the smooth skin there, rubbing his nose in the beginnings of Seth’s beard. He loves feeling the rough strands against his skin, loves the beard burn that he gets on his hips and thighs on the days that Seth wants to take control, holds him down and sucks dark marks into Roman’s hips and spends endless minutes with his shapely mouth around Roman’s cock. 

Just the thought of it makes Roman rock his hips into Seth a little harder, listening to Seth’s breaths speed back up, but he keeps up his pace, rocking into Seth slowly, letting the friction of their hips fill their bellies with heat. Roman is enjoying being so close to Seth, feels like he really has Seth in this moment, here in his arms and pinned beneath him. The wave of raw affection that hits Roman makes him gasp and clutch at Seth even harder, pulling them even more tightly together, so much so that he hears Seth’s breath whoosh out of his chest. But Seth doesn't protest, just rubs his hips up hard, groaning when Roman finally parts his mouth over Seth’s skin, letting his tongue slip out and rub in hard circles. 

When he finally sets his teeth firmly into Seth’s skin, scraping over the damp patches that his mouth has left behind, Seth moans loudly, squeezing his knees hard around Roman’s hips. It makes Roman bite him harder, working a mark to the surface and panting into Seth’s neck. He’s so hard now, his dick is so sensitive, that just the heat of Seth’s cock against his own is enough to make him almost frantic in his need to come and make Seth come. 

Roman grunts when Seth gets fistfulls of his hair, pulling Roman away from his neck and back to his mouth. Roman catches a glimpse of him, flushed and sweaty all along his hairline, before he is captured by Seth’s mouth again, helpless to how good Seth can make him feel with just his lips and tongue. His hips speed up of their own accord and he grunts into Seth’s mouth, squeezing his hand even harder around Seth’s ass, feeling the muscle flex as Seth circles his hips. 

Roman is burning up, like he has been this whole time, but now sweat is dripping from his hairline and down his arms, gathering in the small of his back and the bends of his knees, still trapped in the sheets. Seth is getting louder now, choppy moans slipping into Roman’s mouth with every thrust of their hips. Roman can’t take it, the heat that shoots into his belly at every noise Seth makes. His legs are shaking and his toes are tingling, every nerve in his body focused so wholly on Seth and the pleasure that he is giving and taking. 

Roman loses himself for a moment, drowning in Seth’s mouth and scent and skin, feeling the heat well in his stomach, shaky and bright. Seth finally rips his mouth away, gulping huge lungfuls of air, and Roman is struck by the sight of him again, bright eyes glazed over and heavily lidded, flushed, wet mouth parted on gasping moans, his fingers still clutching Roman’s hair. 

Roman is helpless, drowning so thoroughly in Seth. He moans loudly, collapsing down and burying his face in Seth’s shoulder. He clutches at Seth harder, wrapping his arm around Seth to anchor him, gripping hard to the muscle of Seth’s shoulder to hold him still so that Roman can thrust his hips harder now, speeding up so that even with Roman holding him down so tightly they’re moving closer and closer to the headboard. 

Seth moans loudly, the loudest that Roman has heard him be in a while, and he parts his thighs farther, opening himself up for Roman and letting him take, getting off so wonderfully at being so thoroughly used and surrounded by Roman’s strength. Roman speeds up again as Seth’s moans get higher, grunting loudly every time their hips rub together. Roman isn’t sure how much longer he can hold on, so overheated and stimulated, so turned on by having Seth so small and needy in his arms. 

But Seth starts chanting “fuck, fuck, fuck,” voice breathy right up against Roman’s ear and tingling all down his spine, keeping time with their hips and setting Roman's nerves into an even more frantic dance, and Roman knows that Seth is close, can feel Seth’s body tensing and arching against him. Roman is close too, his rhythm erratic, just trying to hold on long enough for Seth to finish first. 

He doesn’t have to wait long; Seth’s hips start to churn restlessly, rubbing the full length of his cock against Roman’s. He’s clutching Roman’s back again, nails digging in hard and voice trailing off into high moans as Roman’s feels Seth’s body tense and quiver, can feel Seth’s ragged breaths against his ear and the unsteady jerking of Seth’s hips as he comes so beautifully.

Seth must be getting sensitive now, has to be, but he’s still letting Roman use him, still pumping his hips up weakly to receive Roman’s thrusts, and the thought of Seth being so good for him, loving him so much, combined with Seth under him is what sends Roman over the edge, explosively. 

Seth just takes it, the frantic, mindless grind of Roman’s hips and the way that Roman’s legs give out, even lets Roman roll them onto their sides, so he’s still tucked against Roman’s chest, held so securely in strong arms. 

“Jesus Christ,” Seth says weakly, happily, voice muffled against the skin of Roman’s chest. 

Roman buffs out a laugh, smiling and still regaining some of his breath. “Thanks.”

Seth scoffs, pulling away a little to look Roman in the eye. “I think I should be thanking you, big guy.”

Roman snorts and rolls his eyes, dipping down to kiss Seth. “No need to thank me- I live to please.” Roman smirks, leaning his forehead against Seth’s and keeping their lips close. 

“Mm, believe me, I know,” Seth hums, stretching and rubbing his body against Roman’s. He smiles and pecks Roman on the mouth again, running his hands over Roman’s back, feeling the crescents his nails made.

“Good.” Roman mumbles, letting himself get distracted by Seth’s mouth again, pressing light kisses to Seth’s lips, just feeling how their lips cling together so effortlessly. 

Seth hums into the kiss, letting his hands wander down Roman’s back, pushing the sheets down from their tangled perch on Roman’s hips, exposing the smooth skin of his ass to the cool air of the room and Seth’s warm, curious hands. 

Roman’s chuckle vibrates between them, and he reaches back to place his hand over Seth’s.

“If we go back to sleep now,” Roman says, dipping his head to kiss Seth’s neck, “I’ll fuck you when we wake up.” 

“Oh, really,” Seth grins, giving Roman’s ass a final squeeze before he takes his hand back, using it to push on Roman’s chest to get him to turn over. Seth scoots in, nestling in under Roman’s arm and laying his head against Roman’s pec and wrapping his arms around Roman’s solid waist. 

Roman smiles down at Seth’s head, eyeing the part of Seth’s hair and the bleached section fondly. He sits up a little and kisses the top of Seth’s head before relaxing back into the bed, letting the heat of Seth’s body keep him warm.


End file.
